


Perdonare

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joe could be cruel but he isn't.Nicky isn't handling it well.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	Perdonare

Yusuf’s hands are gentle. Tender in all the ways they shouldn’t be. Soft in all the ways he wishes they weren’t.

It’s a kindness he hasn’t earned.

He wonders if it’s calculated. If this man knows this hurts worse than the biting cold of steel.

Soft lips on his chest,

his belly,

his hip.

Stop. 

_It hurts_ , he wants to say.

It hurts too much in all the wrong ways.

Make it hurt right. Make me useful. Don’t let me forget. 

I don’t deserve this.

A hand in his hair,

on his jaw,

soft lips.

A kiss.

Yusuf,

forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer but I dreamt this and needed it out.


End file.
